Sin vida, mi vida
by covadonganathan
Summary: Cuando la vida de Richard Castle se derrumba tres un accidente de coche, solo dos personas pueden ser su salvavidas. ¿Conseguirán que el escritor vuelva a ser el de antes?


Lo primero no me matéis, esto no se si se le puede llamar epilogo o no pero bueno, os traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió volviendo de vacaciones en el coche (muy lista yo) en el siguiente capitulo entenderéis por que digo eso, prometo actualizar pronto y subir otro capi de el diario, no lo tengo abandonado xD eso creo, Nuria de verdad tu regalo esta casi pero ese casi es como de tres paginas mas y hay vagueza xD, y Angela la tuya esta en proceso xD de verdad que las tendréis. Que eso que leáis y me digáis y no me peguéis mucho, dejarme comentarios y si queréis que la siga pues lo decís.

Sin vida, mi vida

Cuando un padre le pone nombre a su hijo, tiene una explicación el por qué elige ese nombre y no ningún otro, por qué le gusta, por algún familiar o algún personaje o en este caso lo prometió, se lo prometió a ella, aunque no le hiciese ninguna gracia poner ese nombre, pero era por ella, por su Kate lo hacía.

Rick vagaba entre esos pasillos de tierra y flores como todas las semanas, se sabía de memoria el camino, dieciséis años haciéndolo se podría decir que se sabía hasta esa piedra que había en el pasillo esa en la que su niño una de las primeras veces que lo llevaba se tropezó, haciéndose esa cicatriz tan fea que tiene en la rodilla, y sin darse cuenta sumido en sus pensamientos llegó a su destino, delante suya estaban tres personas que habían significado tanto para él, se agachó y cambio las flores, de las tres lapidas suspiró y hablo solo, aunque a él le gustaba pensar que lo escuchaban:

-Buenos días, perdonarme por llegar tarde el enano me ha retrasado, me ha vuelto a hacer jugar a la play, ya sabéis lo cabezota que es-sonrió-me prometió que luego vendría a veros… pero no quiero presionarlo, además le he obligado a que se lo pase bien con sus amigos en su décimo sexto cumpleaños-suspiró y se sentó en la tierra con las piernas cruzadas-dieciséis años sin vosotros-susurro jugando con su corbata esa misma que dieciséis años atrás se había puesto, después de muchos lavados se le habían quitado las manchas rojizas de su sangre sobre esa tela morada que tanto le gustaba a Kate que la llevase-supongo que feliz cumpleaños para mí.

Se sumió en un montonazo de recuerdos que golpeaban su mente, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por la curiosidad ellos podrían estar aquí, pero como el dicho indica la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Richard no vale preguntar dónde vamos ni nada, tú súbete al coche y disfruta-le dijo su madre, sabiendo que nada más subirse preguntaría ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Queda mucho? Como un niño pequeño, aun ella se preguntaba como dentro de un mes iba su hijo a ser padre.

-Vale, pero ¿llevaras una botella de agua?-preguntó haciendo que todo el corrillo que estaba delante suya se riera.

-Rick te recordamos que cumples treinta tacos no cinco años vale que hay diferencia madura ya-decía Espo haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta del escritor que fue sacarle la lengua.

-Venga vámonos-ordeno Kate que se estaba cansando de estar de pie.

-Señora si señora-decía su padre antes de dirigirse al coche no sin antes gritar-Kevin sígueme.

Ryan levantó el dedo pulgar como diciendo todo controlado, en el primer coche se montaron un Castle muy ilusionado como un niño pequeño la mañana de navidad, una Beckett cansada, Martha y Jim, en el segundo coche conducido por Kevin iban Javi, Lanie y Johanna.

-Oye papa-hablo por primera vez la detective desde que se montó en el coche-¿Qué te pasa con mama?

El abogado carraspeo mientras que estaba fijo en la carretera.

-Creo que se han peleado-susurro Rick haciendo que Martha que iba de copiloto se diese la vuelta y dijese.

-Enhorabuena Sherlock.

-Si nos hemos peleado, pero es que tu madre pone el grito en el cielo cuando le dije que me había jubilado-hablaba Jim pero no termino puesto que su hija dijo:

-¿Qué has hecho que?

-Y otra, que me he jubilado, quiero ver mundo, llevo desde la luna de miel sin salir del país, y eso fue hace más de treinta años-se quejaba su padre.

-Mola eso de viajar-dijo Castle llevándose una colleja por parte de su mujer.

-Tú te callas-le regaño.

-Menos mal que solo queda un mes-dijo entre dientes el escritor a lo que se llevó una colleja más fuerte y una mirada seria de Beckett.

-Fuiste tú el que tuvo la feliz idea de tener un bebe.

-Se equivoca usted, yo estaba feliz viviendo en la ignorancia y fumando-recordó Castle-cuando tú tuviste un retraso.

-Y tú estabas tan contento de que fuésemos a tener un bebe que ni te fijaste bien en la prueba de embarazo-reía Kate.

-A ver, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, además la bronca que me echaste-dijo Rick haciendo pucheritos-no me la merecía.

-No espera rebuscas en la basura para coger el paquete de tabaco encuentras el test y encima lo miras mal y ahora me echas la culpa de que te regañe, quedamos en que no fumarias más y con todo y con eso escondías cigarrillos por todas partes.

-Bueno y no sabes cuantos paquetes me fume el día de nuestra boda-cometió el error de decir.

-Richard, ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico-le regaño Kate.

-Si si, fumar es malo, muy malo, empezar a fumar con dieciséis es más malo aun-repitió como una maquina Castle, se lo sabía de memoria todos los discursos que años atrás habían dicho su mujer y su médico para que dejase de fumar y ninguno de ellos valió, aunque la promesa que le hizo a Kate el día que saco del cubo de la basura el paquete de tabaco junto con el test la estaba cumpliendo, llevaba más de diez meses sin fumar.

-¿¡Con dieciséis empezaste a fumar!?-grito Martha haciendo que su hijo diese un bote del susto.

-¿Yo fumar? No madre era broma-decía mientras que intentaba poner la mejor cara de niño bueno que sabía-¿Podemos volver al tema de que James se jubila?-pregunto con cautela.

-No-sonaron tajantes los tres.

-Vale-susurro.


End file.
